14 flores
by Ukeru-kun
Summary: Jade recibe todos los días una flor diferente con una nota que describe los sentimientos de su amor secreto él junto con el rebelde del instituto tienen que averiguar quien manda estas flores, lo que jade no sabe es que su anónimo se encuentra mas cerca de lo que cree. Feliz semana del amor y la amistad la imagen la hizo casandra valenz


Chapter 1: _Malvas Penas del corazón. No sabes lo que sufro por ti_

Si había algo que Jade disfrutaba era la jardinería el aroma de las flores que lo envolvían cuando el viento acariciaba los pétalos de estas, la tranquilidad que transmitía la naturaleza le relajaba y el significado que estas guardaban lo atraían, por eso disfrutaba de ayudar en el jardín del club del instituto sweet amoris y mantener a salvo las flores de los balones del club de baloncesto ese era su mundo en la ciudad Amoris. Su rutina no variaba los lunes, martes y miércoles atendía su pequeña florería, jueves y viernes iba ayudar al club de jardinería esos dos días eran muy activos por Sucrette esa chica era muy solidaria y se metía en muchos problemas siempre estaba corriendo de aquí para ya "Es una correcaminos" río ante su pensamiento acomodando un mechón de pelo sintiendo inmediatamente su cara arder del dolor y caer de espalda al suelo a causa del golpe hecho por el balón de baloncesto, odiaba esos balones y detestaba al culpable de su sufrimiento, aun no sabía cómo era que había entablado esa extraña relación con el chico problema de ese instituto .

¿Otra vez en el suelo? –Se río un pelirrojo (color menstruación a su parecer pero jamás lo diría en voz alta) mientras le tomaba de la mano levantándole del suelo- Empiezo a creer que te tomas muy enserio eso de "ser uno con la naturaleza" – termino de burlarse, recogiendo el balón en el proceso-

No estaría en el suelo si tú no me taclearas con tus balones castiel –entrecerró sus ojos acusándole- Es muy descortés de tu parte recibirme todos los días a balonazos –bufo molesto sobando su cara enrojecida-

Eso se ve feo –ladeo su cara- Lo siento pero tampoco es mi culpa que los clubs tengan el mismo horario ni que tú tengas la mala suerte de ser recibido a balonazos –Se cruzo de brazos molesto, ante los reclamos del peli verde-

Como sea mantén tus balones alejados de mis flores y estaremos en paz, _Tsundere –_Susurro lo último encaminándose a su respectivo club- ¿Que dijiste hippie? Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara –Grito el cabello de menstruación_, _haciéndole correr para salvarse de los cambios de humor del pelirrojo-

Una vez a salvo de castiel se encamino ah mimar con un poco de agua a los narcisos estos se ponían hermosos y casi parecía que competía con las rosas para ver cuál era más hermosa, termino de regar todas las flores y se dispuso a sembrar unos cuantos claveles, hizo pequeños hoyos en la tierra previamente abandonada poniendo una pequeña semilla en cada hueco, tapo todos los hoyos y los rego, terminada su labor de sembrar los claveles se encamino a la bodega del club agradecía que esta tuviera todo lo necesario para cuidar del jardín, busco los respectivos spray para matar las plagas que asesinaban sus flores teniendo el cuidado necesario de no matar las pequeñas mariquitas… Lástima que no todo era perfecto eso lo demostraba el balón que previamente había golpeado su rostro y que ahora se encontraba encima de sus rosas; respiro tratando de mantener su característica tranquilidad conto del 1 al 10. Tomo el balón entre sus manos y se encamino al club de baloncesto a buscar el causante de todos su males..

Castiel será mejor que salgas del gimnasio si no quieres que ponga una queja al delegado sobre tus múltiples daños al club de jardinería –Hablo elevando su voz un poco, mientras ponía el balón en su respectivo lugar-

Castiel se fue hace unos segundos –Hablo un afroamericano que salía de los baños- Oh y perdona esta vez no fue castiel el que daño tus flores –río nervioso mientras rascaba su mejilla- De verdad lo lamento mi verdadero objetivo era uno de los chicos pero el blanco terminaron siendo tus petunias, de verdad lo siento por cierto mi nombre es dajan –Sonrió de lado el moreno-

Un es cierto que eh puesto una queja, sobre el asunto de los balones pero si te estás disculpando supongo que puedo olvidarlo –Sonrió despidiéndose del chico –

Que hacías hablando con Dajan? –Hablo una voz enojada atrás de él- Oh castiel la verdad nada él solo me aclaraba que el asesino de mis petunias era él y no tú –Ladeo su rostro viendo atrás de él al pelirrojo que curiosamente venia cubierto de pintura rosa- Ohhh

Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo –lo amenazo con la mirada- Bueno creó que al menos merezco saberlo después de que extrañamente todos los días que me toca venir me recibas con un balonazo –acuso el otro ganándose un golpe en la frente-

Fue culpa de Sucrette- Bufo molesto- Pareciera que nunca se está quieta siempre anda de aquí para ya, como la vez que se quedo en el instituto de noche para atrapar al supuesto fantasma, solo que esta vez no había fantasma y no era de noche, no estaba vez a sucrette se le ocurrió pintar las aulas con el delegado bueno para nada de Nathaniel para comenzar luego una pelea de pintura terminando como blanco yo –Asintió más por inercia que por interés de verdad que a veces odiaba a ver ayudado al pelirrojo hace tres semanas atrás-

/_**Flash back**_/

Esos días en la florería eran los más ajetreados que tenían y como no ser lo sí se acercaba el mes del amor, las personas encargaban arreglos con flores que no tenían (por suerte tenían tiempo para mandarlas a pedir) y algunos compraban arreglos demasiados grandes que tomaban tiempo, otros pedían ramilletes para celebrar un aniversario o para declararse, la florería Dente Di Lion era la más solicitada en la ciudad Amoris por sus hermosos arreglos florares y el delicioso aroma que desprendían las diversas flores atraían a los clientes, el diseño consistía en un local de dos plantas, la primera en donde se encontraban los utensilios de jardín consistía en un diseño de dos grandes ventanales que mostraban las múltiples flores que hay dentro, las paredes eran colores de pasteles que combinaban con los colores de las flores, los estantes eran de caoba y en el techo colgaban dos abanicos; en la parte trasera estaba la bodega donde se descargaban los utensilios para jardín, semillas, abono y muchos cosas que vendían y a la vez necesitaban para el jardín de la tienda que se encontraba en un lote cerca y finalmente la segunda planta donde había un dormitorio perfectamente arreglado decorado con unos cuantos helechos ese dormitorio le pertenecía al dueño o sea Jade.

La florería estaba en sus días de clientela las personas no dejaban de entrar y salir algunos con ramos pequeños y otros con grandes ramos, los trabajadores se movían en la parte trasera descargando las flores encargadas, otros hacían los arreglos con la flores que tenían y los cajeros cobraban los ramos solicitados el tintineo de la puerta lo tenía un poco estresado agradecía que ya casi era hora de cerrar y ese era el ultimo cliente.

Bienvenido a la florería Dente Di Lion que se le ofrece oooh castiel –(inconscientemente paso su lengua por el labio inferior, había visto un par de veces al pelirrojo cuando iba ayudar al club de jardinería y sabia su nombre porque Nathaniel se lo dijo cuando puso una queja sobre el daño en las flores)Miro confundido al hombre este venia vestido extrañamente formal se tomo su tiempo para observar su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, y un pantalón de igual color con un cinturón rojo con una hebilla que traía dibujado el 666, su cabello rojo estaba peinado hacia atrás.

¿Vas a seguir babeando o me vas atender? Ustedes los ecologistas son una banda de locos –Hablo mientras le golpeaba la mejilla para sacarlo de su ensoñación-

Te sugiero que te abstengas de golpear mi rostro, aunque esto sea por una buena causa no deja de ser una falta de educación, y muy bien dime que se te ofrece? –Murmuro aburrido recargándose en el mostrador- Tenemos muchas flores cada una tiene un significado.

Significado? Has dicho significado? –Repitió castiel la última palabra mostrándose interesado-

Claro claro cada flor tiene su significado por ejemplo el asfódelo de blanco y azul significa corazón abandonado "estoy solo" sería el significado de quien tenga esta flor, la escaramujo es felicidad efímera "Los días felices pasan demasiado rápido, vez y así van cada uno con un significado escondido cual quieres tú? –Sonrío mientras miraba al rubio removerse incomodo-

Dame un arreglo de asfódelo y unas rosas violetas –Asintió mientras se dirigía por las flores-

Un ramo de asfódelo y rosas violetas a la orden por cierto son $100, las rosas violetas al igual que las demás significan cosas buenas dime algo castiel acaso la persona a la que le llevas este presente es alguien importante? Por lo que se la rosas violetas significan que le estas deseando buena salud ah esa persona acaso las estas usando para ocultar el significado de las asfódelo? – Hablo suavemente para que el otro no se pusiera violento, ato suavemente un lazo alrededor de los asfódelos y las rosas uniéndolas-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia jardinero entrometido –Bufo dejando el dinero en el mostrador tomando el ramo-

De acuerdo gracias por tu compra vuelve pronto! –Se despidió del pelirrojo, este solo alzo su mano para salir del local-

Después de la rara conversación con castiel el ojiverde se dispuso a cerrar la tienda, para luego subir a la segunda planta donde se encontraba su habitación miro el lugar donde vivía tenía lo necesario para vivir, se estiro perezosamente para empezar a quitarse su uniforme de trabajo y ponerse ropa normal se le antojaba dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tal vez podría encontrarse con alguien del instituto tal vez iris o violeta había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con iris y violeta suele ir mucho al club para dibujar y vaya que dibujaba genial. Con ese pensamiento salió del local vistiendo una camisa negra con rayas grises y una chaqueta negra, sus pantalones eran de mezclilla azul oscuro, sobre su cabello verde no llevaba nada más que dos prensas negra y blancas; paso por el bazar a comprar una botella de agua y unas mentas agradecía que Louis tuviera de todo en su tienda y sobre todo barato, luego se dirigió al parque y se sentó en los columpios la florería había atendido al menos unas veinte personas, veintiuna si contaba a castiel y su generosa contribución (este se había ido dejando $125 en el mostrador)_ "Castiel" _desde que el pelirrojo compro el ramo de flores no había dejado de pensar en él estaba demasiado arreglado como para ir a un concierto, tal vez se le declararía ah sucrette está siempre se encontraba alrededor de él…

¿Siempre estas soñando? Hace 5 minutos que te quite la botella de agua y nada que reaccionas –Hablo alguien a su lado, se giro rápidamente sintiendo como los músculos de su cuello se tensaban por el brusco movimiento a su lado se encontraba castiel-

Oye! Es mi agua y no estaba soñando solo pensaba en la eternidad del cangrejo –Susurro observando curioso a su acompañante este ahora se encontraba despeinado y su camisa estaba desabrochada de los tres primeros botones-

Te sugiero que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto es algo que no tiene respuesta –Castiel abrió la botella para empezar a tomar de esta- Oye! Me costó $15 en el bazar cómprate la tuya propia, castiel no estoy bromeando-Estiro su brazo arrebatándole la botella-

Dime algo como es que sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo, cuando llegue a tu florería me llamaste por mi nombre, lo único que yo sé de ti es que ayudas en el club de jardinería por ende debes odiar la contaminación y tienes una florería de nombre extraño-Hablo empezando a columpiarse-

Sucrette me lo dijo siempre anda corriendo por los pasillos, un día chocamos y me dijo algo como perdonacastielgalletaskiki! Y luego se fue corriendo –Rio recordando lo agitada que estaba la chica ese día-

Oh así que fue la tabla de planchar debí suponerlo, si cobrara por los favores que le hace a todos sería millonaria –La risa de castiel se unió a la suya- Tienes razón Su es una chica muy solidaria y dime castiel no deberías estar con tu cita –Ladeo su rostro curioso al ver que el joven tenía el ramo de flores de hace unas horas-

La cita no se presento y antes que digas algo como _De seguro a la chica se le olvido_, te informo que no era una chica mi madre dijo que vendría por este día pero tal parece que la necesitaban en un vuelo y tuvo que irse ni siquiera salió de la terminal –La voz del pelirrojo sonaba enojada pero su mirada reflejaba decepción y un poco de tristeza-

Ohh vaya lo lamento –No pudo evitar morderse la lengua por haber sacado el tema de ramos- No importa, pero si le dices algo de esto a alguien me encargare de que demonio te use como juguete –La mirada gris ahora denotaba una clara señal de advertencia- N-No te preocupes no diré nada.

/**Flash end**/

Y unas semanas después de ese incidente, él pelirrojo lo recibía con un balonazo para luego acompañarlo a la florería que también era su hogar, a veces era al revés y era él quien se quedaba en la casa del pelirrojo la mascota de este, al principio se había mostrado alerta a cualquier movimiento para actuar y proteger a su amo ahora lo recibía en la entrada contento.

Oh mira un flor malda? – Su acompañante le pellizco para sacarlo de su ensoñación (o sea siempre) observo hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de castiel y en efecto era un arreglo de cartas, con una pequeña nota entre las flores-

Es malva, se abran equivocado?-Tomo la pequeña nota que tenía escrito su nombre con una perfecta caligrafía- No creo aquí dice para Jade de tu enamorado, jajaja quien quiera que haiga mandado esto es un tipo cursi- el pelirrojo se hecho a reír sin importarle que la gente le viera raro-

Castiel deja de reírte las personas te ven raro y tu imagen de chico rebelde se desmorona –Al decir esto el otro dejo de reír poniéndose recto- Bueno la nota no solo trae mi nombre mmm veamos escucha esto _Eh leído por ahí que las Malvas significan las penas del corazón, atra vez de esta nota te informo que no sabes lo mucho que sufro por ti y el haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado._

A parte de que tu enamorado es obviamente un hombre es poeta-Castiel se encontraba serio, con los brazos cruzados- Yo pienso que es algo tierno a pesar de que el remitente es un hombre –Sonrió sacando la llaves del local-

El pelirrojo suavizo un poco su expresión murmurando un "_Como quieras_" para luego entrar y abrir una puerta (esta conducía a unas escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso),él se quedo en el primer piso buscando un florero para la malva, termino agarrando uno blanco con unos cuantos dibujos antes de subir cerró la puerta jalando una cortina de metal que servía en caso de que alguien quebrara el vidrio de la puerta principal, terminado de cerrar se dispuso a subir y verificar que su compañero no desarreglara nada de verdad que no paraba de preguntarse cómo era que había terminado envuelto en esa extraña amistad si es que se le podía llamar así con el pelirrojo.


End file.
